


좀비좀비 8

by lazy_lemon



Series: 좀비좀비 au [8]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	좀비좀비 8

“-콥, 체콥.”

저를 부르는 소리에 간신히 정신이 들었다. 좀비. 그리고, 커크..! 흐릿하던 시야가 순식간에 맑아졌다. 술루는 조금 떨어진 곳에서 몸을 잔뜩 수그리고 있었다.

“술루.”  
“나 좀 도와줘, 체콥.”

잔뜩 가라앉은 목소리가 날카롭게 갈라진다. 더듬더듬 술루의 곁에 다가앉았다. 체콥은 헛숨을 삼켰다. 그는 온통 피투성이였다. 검은 옷이 피에 젖어 늘어지고, 뺨에도 점점이 튄 핏방울이 선명하다.

“술루, 피가.......”  
“내 피가 아니야. 미안. 그런데 이 쪽이 더 급해, 체콥.”

그제야 체콥은 술루 앞의 어둠이 커크였음을 알아차렸다. 술루는 벽에 기대어 앉은 커크의 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 있었다. 살아있다. 안도보다 불안이 먼저 올라온다.

“너, 나에게 빚졌어. 꼬맹이.”

커크가 창백한 얼굴로 웃었다. 바닥은 엉망이었다. 흥건하게 고인 피 웅덩이가 커크의 무릎과 술루의 바지를 적셨다. 내던져진 가방과 역시 비슷한 꼴로 나뒹구는 트라우마 키트. 커크의 팔을 잡고 있는 술루의 손 끝이 떨렸다. 술루에게 다가서는데 무언가 발 끝에 채였다. 금속으로 된 포켓 술병. 체콥은 그것이 본즈의 것과 비슷하다는 것을 알아차렸다.

“비상용이야. 키트 상비품.”

술루가 속삭였다. 그는 상당히 피곤해 보였다. 눈가에 짙게 그늘을 드리운 채 술루가 턱짓으로 커크를 가리켰다.

“체콥. 커크 뒤로 가서 좀 잡아줘. 어깨를 누르는 것이 좋을 것 같은데.”

잠시 커크를 바라보던 술루가 손에 든 것을 바닥에 떨어트렸다. 동그란, 금속성의 물체가 맑은 소리와 함께 바닥에 구른다. 체콥은 그 소리를 알고 있었다. 사격 연습장의, 탄피가 구르는 소리. 하지만 그것이 어째서.

“체콥?”

궁금증을 입 밖에 낼 사이도 없이 체콥은 술루의 말대로 커크의 어깨를 잡았다. 술루가 당겨주는 대로 기둥과 커크의 사이에 몸을 밀어 넣어 그의 어깨와 팔을 쥐었다. 

“지혈, 할 거니까 준비해요.”  
“내버려둬도 어차피 죽어.”  
“그렇게 따지자면 사람은 다 죽죠.”

기계적으로 대답하며 술루는 절단면을 덮고 있던 수건을 들추었다. 단지 그것 뿐이었는데도 커크가 낮게 신음했다.

“아플거에요.”  
“지금도 충분히 아파. 그나저나 그건 대체 어떻게 분해한 거야?”

이번엔 대답조차 하지 않고 검은 가루를 상처 위에 뿌린다. 소리는 내지 않았지만 체콥은 커크의 온 몸에 힘이 들어가는 것을 알아차렸다. 체콥은 술루가 던지듯 내려놓은 수건을 말아 피가 튀지 않은 쪽을 골라 커크의 입에 물려주었다. 순간 커크가 체콥을 바라보았다. 투명한, 푸른 눈동자.

“소리 질러도 괜찮아. 그러니까 버텨요. 체콥, 커크 제대로 잡아.”

술루가 라이터를 켰다. 커크가 눈을 감았다. 대신 체콥이 술루의 동작에서 눈을 떼지 않고 모든 것을 지켜보았다. 손목이 부드럽게 움직이고, 순식간에 상처 부위가 타들어간다. 마치 폭발하듯, 체콥의 손 아래서 커크의 몸이 경련을 일으켰다. 호흡이 가빠진다. 온통 식은땀으로 뒤덮힌 얼굴로 커크가 짧게 신음을 질렀다. 짐승의 울음과도 같고, 욕설과도 같은 그 소리에 술루가 고개를 들었다. 커크만큼이나 창백한 얼굴이 가쁘게 숨을 몰아 쉬었다. 술루의 손에서 라이터가 떨어졌다.

“커크. 괜찮아요?”

커크의 입에서 수건이 떨어졌다. 갈라진 입술이 달싹였다.

“내가,”

커크가 길게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 여전히 경련하듯 떨리는 어깨를 술루가 감싸쥐었다. 닿은 손가락이 놀랄 만큼 차가워서, 체콥은 놀라 제 손을 떼어내었다.

“내가 한번만 더, 너 한테... 이걸 부탁하면....”  
“정신 차려요.”

술루가 한숨을 쉬고는 배낭을 뒤적여 술병을 하나 더 꺼냈다.

“체콥.”

술병을 받아 커크의 입가에 대 주자 커크가 다시 한 번 웃었다.

“배터리는 안 챙긴 주제에.”

의자를 끌어다 놓고 풀어낸 보호대에서 연결 벨트를 끊던 술루가 잠시 커크를 돌아보았다. 무어라 달싹이려던 입술이 다시금 침묵에 빠져들었다. 체콥은 커크가 술병을 비울 때 까지 기다렸고 그 사이 술루는 커크를 끌어다 의자에 바로 앉혔다.

“서랍을 뒤져봐. 케이블 타이가 있었으면 좋겠는데.......”

목소리가 잔뜩 갈라졌다. 기진맥진한 목소리로 커크의 앞에 주저앉은 채 술루가 체콥을 올려다 보았다. 묻고 싶은 것이 한 가득이지만 정작 입 밖에 나오는 것이 없어 체콥은 종전까지 제가 앉았던 책상을 뒤져나갔다.  
술기운이 도는지 커크가 불분명한 발음으로 무어라 농담을 한다. 술루는 그런 커크는 아랑곳 않고 고정 벨트와 찢어낸 옷가지 등으로 그를 의자에 고정시켰다. 마지막 서랍에서 케이블 타이 한 묶음과 나일론 끈이 나왔다. 체콥이 가져다 준 케이블 타이로 술루는 커크의 발목을 의자에 고정시켰다. 

“침대 밖에서 묶여 본 것은 처음인데.”

커크가 싱글거렸다. 체콥은 발 끝으로 그가 말끔하게 비워버린 두 번째 술병을 밀어내었다. 이미 술 냄새로 머리가 어질할 정도다. 

“술루.”  
“피곤해요.  
“술루.”  
“생존율은 10% 입니다.”  
“내가 모를 줄 알고? 10% 미만이잖아.”  
“당신은 운이 좋은 편이니까요.”

술루가 손 끝으로 커크의 이마를 훔쳤다. 손가락이 지나간 자리 위로 붉게 얼룩이 졌다가 다시금 송글송글 올라오는 땀방울에 흐려진다. 술루의 눈가가 흐려졌다. 커크가 길게 신음하고는 제 팔을 들어보였다.

“기분이 이상한데.”  
“당연하죠. 손목 아래는 비었고 당신은 보드카 반 병을 마셨어요.”

술루가 이번엔 총을 꺼냈다. 커크의 이마와 뺨에 흐르는 땀을 다시 한 번 닦아 준 후 한 걸음 물러선다.

“체콥, 내 옆으로 와.”  
“술루?”  
“어서.”

이번엔 약실을 확인하고 재장전한다. 그 모습이 낯설어 체콥이 망설이자 커크가 고개를 끄덕였다.

“하라는 대로 해.”

초점이 흔들리는 눈동자가 낯설다. 창백한 얼굴 가득, 비 오듯 땀이 맺혔다. 당장 그가 쓰러진다 하더라도 전혀 이상하지 않을 것 같다. 커크는 이미 상당량 실혈한 상태다. 손목은 절단. 게다가 술루가 보여 준 응급처치라는 것은 상상을 초월한 것이어서, 자신이 만일 그 상황이었다면 차라리 혀를 깨무는 쪽을 택했을 것이다. 하지만 그럼에도 체콥은 그 쓰러질 것 같은 사람이 술루일지 커크일지 정확하게 짚어낼 수 없었다. 

“지금까지 잠복기는 내가 알기로 최소 30분. 최대 두 시간이었어요.”  
“한 시간 쯤은 지난 것 같은데.”  
“삼십 분.”

술루가 다시 한 번 총을 확인했다. 체콥이 눈을 크게 떴다.

“술루, 지금...!”

다급히 입을 열었지만 술루는 체콥을 돌아보지 않았다. 대신 커크의 이마에 총구를 가져다 대었을 뿐이다. 체콥은 단단히 의자에 묶인 커크를 다시 한 번 보았고, 그제야 이 상황을 이해할 수 있었다.

“어차피 이럴 거면서 그 빌어먹을 응급처치는 뭐야?”  
“저는 낙관적이니까요.”

술루가 낮게 한숨을 쉬었다.

“체콥.”  
“네?”  
“주위 경계를 부탁할게. 두 시간. 잘 버텨보자고.”

무거운 한숨이 다시 한 번, 술루의 입에서 흘렀다. 그의 마지막 말은 마지 제 자신에게 되뇌이는 듯 그렇게 몇 번이고 입 안에서 맴돌았다. 체콥은 자신의 총을 장전했다.


End file.
